homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Kadeshi Mothership
The Kadeshi Mothership was the Mothership Class vessel of the Kadeshi and these served as the flagships of the Kadeshi fleet in the Great Nebula. Overview The Kadeshi Mothership fills the traditional role of all known Mothership-Class vessels as it spearheads the Kadeshi fleet and serves as the mobile shipyard for all crafts ranging from starfighters to frigates. However, it is unique in that is designed as a sort of "space needle", designed to ensure its rapid movement through the treacherous reaches of the Great Nebula in which it resides. The Kadeshi Mothership is designed as a deep-space raider in that it can rapidly pursue unwelcome foes while also maintaining the acceleration necessary for it to outrun enemies more powerful than the Kadeshi. Loaded to the brim with swarmers and their accompanying Fuel Pods, the Mothership unleashes the merciless wrath of the Kadeshi against any foe unfortunate enough to encounter these vessels. It is equipped with Short Jump technology much like all other Mothership-Class vessels, but unlike most Mothership designs it is capable of both defensive and offensive actions. Equipped with a powerful series of hyperspace inhibitors, the Kadeshi Mothership can effectively disable the jump capabilities of any capital ship, allowing it to unleash its vast waves of Swarmers against its enemies. It is also equipped with two Ion Cannons for defense against any enemy vessel that comes within its immediate range. It also has a rather unique tactic it employs against larger capital ships such as Destroyers, attempting to rotate into and ram them, immediately destroying the target with little to no effect against the Mothership. The Mothership is able to rotate its significant mass fast enough that capital ships have little chance of dodging such an attack. Service The Kadeshi Mothership came into being sometime after the Exile after a small band of survivors from Hiigara fled to the safety of the Great Nebula to escape their merciless Taiidan enemies. These survivors eventually came to call themselves the Kadeshi and as they grew in strength took to raiding civilian vessels seeking passage through the nebula. The Kadeshi Mothership was eventually conceived as a vessel capable of raiding enemy vessels while also ensuring the safety of the Kadeshi, who sought to isolate themselves from those who resided beyond the nebula. There was not a single Kadeshi Mothership in existence, but instead at least three such vessels were confirmed to have existed in the Nebula during the Homeworld War. Together, these Motherships acted as the guardians to the Garden of Kadesh, the holy land within the Nebula which they would gladly fight to the death to ensure its survival. In 9510 GSY, the Kushan and its Mothership Fleet arrived in the Great Nebula while on its quest to reclaim its homeworld, Hiigara. When the Kushan began to harvest the Garden of Kadesh, the Kadeshi Mothership arrived and sent its Ambassador to greet the newcomers. The Kadeshi offered the Kushan an opportunity to join them within the sanctuary of the Nebula, but upon rejection the Kadeshi Mothership sent its vast armada of Swarmers and Fuel Pods to destroy the Kushan. In the battle that followed, the Kushan were overwhelmed and attempted to jump into hyperspace, but were halted in mid-jump by the Kadeshi Mothership's hyperspace inhibitors. Trapped within the Nebula, the Kushan fought off the raiders and attempted to disable the enemy Mothership, which fled into deep space before it could be intercepted, thus disabling the inhibitor field. The Kushan then attempted once again to flee the Great Nebula. However, the hyperspace jump again failed as the Mothership Fleet found itself pulled out of hyperspace and surrounded by three Kadeshi Motherships within the Cathedral of Kadesh, all of whom trapped the fleet with their powerful inhibitor fields. After the Kushan again refused the opportunity to join them, the Kadeshi attacked in full force, and the trio of Motherships sent Multi-Beam Frigates to destroy the Kushan Mothership. The Kushan and Kadeshi again fought for their survival within the boundaries of the Garden while the Kadeshi Motherships oversaw the battle from afar. Destruction Despite suffering heavy losses at the hands of the Kadeshi, the Kushan broke the siege on their fleet and proceeded to attack the Kadeshi Motherships one-by-one. After concentrated assaults, the Kushan destroyed the first and second Motherships, forcing the third vessel and all surviving Kadeshi forces to retreat to the far end of the Garden. The Kushan hunted them down and eventually discovered their staging point: a debris field containing the wreck of a ''Khar-Toba''-class Transport identical to the vessel discovered on Kharak. Upon arrival, the Kushan were ambushed by the Kadeshi survivors, only to be pushed back as the Kushan launched a final assault on the last surviving Mothership. The third Mothership was eventually destroyed by concentrated fire, effectively eliminating the Kadeshi threat and granting the Mothership Fleet safe passage through the Nebula. Trivia *The Kadeshi Mothership is jokingly referred to as the Needle Mothership in the Homeworld Prima's Official Strategy Guide, referencing its distinctive "needle" design. Category:Homeworld: Ships Category:Homeworld: Kadeshi Ships